


The Early Light

by hyAdamsFoster



Series: In Between - Stef and Lena's Missing Scenes [10]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, the fosters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyAdamsFoster/pseuds/hyAdamsFoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef and Lena wake up as newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the promos so slight spoilers apply. It's also different than what will actually be on the show because I got the wrong impression from the promos. I just basically wanted to write a little smut because I hadn't.

Lena woke up in the morning early light with an urgent need to visit the bathroom. She realized that Stef was still in her arms, their skin touching throughout the length of their bodies. Reluctantly, she pulled away and headed to the bathroom. A habit had her reaching for her undershirt, the one which always hung in the bathroom. She felt silly once it was on, too many years of being weary of kids. She took care of business and rushed back to her bed. She was not surprised to find that Stef hadn’t even stirred. She was a heavy sleeper.

Lena slipped quietly back into bed, pulling the sheets over herself. She cuddled back up to Stef, holding her from behind as had become their recent ritual. The first rays of sunshine were illuminating Stef’s features and Lena’s heart clenched. She’d finally married the love of her life. She’d spent ten years avoiding all thoughts of such a ceremony.  A month ago, she would have called people crazy if they’d dare suggest that she would be married. And yet, with the law behind them, they’d finally crossed that final step. Stef was her wife. She was Stef’s wife. They were married. Her intense thoughts must have woken Stef, as she was released from sleep’s tender grip.

Stef knew Lena was awake and turned her head towards her. She kissed her forehead and looked into her wife’s eyes. This morning she was married, again. And she had dreaded the thought, but the reality was so much better than she could have imagined. She didn’t think she could possibly belong more to Lena, but she could and now she did. Their relationship felt more solid than it ever had, something about the legality, or perhaps the act of declaring their love in front of everyone, or maybe it was all of it. The difference was real and tangible and she’d never felt more in love with Lena than she did in that moment.

Soon, their lips met in a kiss that spoke of their love and their marriage. It was soft and tender, not meant to arouse. They slowly separated and looked into each other's eyes.

“Good morning,” Stef smiled into her love’s lips.

“Best morning,” Lena replied honestly.

“Yeah? Why so?” Stef teased her wife, turning towards her. She let her hands wander and was surprised to find fabric.

“You know why.” Surprisingly, it was Lena who had difficulty describing her emotions.

“Hmm,” Stef tasted Lena’s lips again and replied, “yeah but I’d like to hear you say it.”

Lena smiled knowingly, “you’re my wife… finally.” She added the last word to tease back.

“And you’re mine.” Stef squeezed her tight, “but what’s with this…” she tugged at Lena’s shirt.

Lena rolled her eyes, “habit.”

Stef shook her head, “that’s a bad habit.” She touched Lena again, this time with intent. It was silly to want her again, considering they’d done their best to have a real wedding night, like kids who’d never touched each other before. But they had touched each other, they were very familiar with every inch of their bodies. They’d long ago mapped out territories with their hands and mouths. Familiarity had led to neglect and now, a marriage had reignited their passion. Again, Stef felt a need to cement their commitment, physically.

Lena felt her shirt being lifted, felt Stef’s urgent touches down her ass and thighs.  She couldn’t believe how quickly she felt her passion rekindle. She fought the urge to throw herself down on Stef. Lena was still forever fighting to keep control.

Stef felt the reluctance and turned back unto the bed, pulling Lena on top of her. Lena pushed Stef down on the bed and sat up on her knees. The darker woman began to let her hands wander the already bare body before her.  Stef looked so wanton, pale skin beckoning her touch. Her fingers traveled from shoulder to hip, one hand on either side of the blonde. She brought her hands back up, insistent, this time they stopped to get a handful of Stef’s breasts. She rubbed the underside of each mound, roughly, then more gently as she brought her fingers closer and closer to the nipples. Circling around and around, they were barely grazing the skin until they reached the now hardened buttons. She pinched them, alternating the intensity, softer, harder, tenderly.

Stef couldn’t anticipate the pressure of Lena’s touch and it began to drive her crazy. Her hips pumped upward as she could no longer stay still. She felt Lena grind down against her upward thrusts. Stef’s hands gripped Lena’s hips to hold her steady. It wouldn’t take much, Stef could barely think now. “Lena,” she groaned. And in the way of familiar lovers, Lena knew exactly what that meant. She reached down the valley of Stef’s breasts, down her belly button and into thick rich hair she knew intimately. Her fingers were instantly coated with Stef’s copious wetness. She slipped right in and was rewarded with moans, which Lena for once did not try to stifle. Their bodies settled in a rhythm. Lena curved her fingers and rubbed inside on the spot she knew drove Stef wild. They kept the pace up without aim, but they both knew that to satiate their hungers, Stef would need something else.

 Lena went down, her mouth trailing the same path her hands had, but she got distracted by Stef’s breasts. One lick turned to two and suddenly her lips were attached, suckling the hardened pink pebble. With her hand still thrusting, she could feel Stef’s growing desire. Another grunted “Lena,” reminded her of where she had been headed. She continued her trek, her favorite scent guiding her way. She lingered over coarse hairs, inhaling Stef and everything she was. Finally, she stuck her tongue out and tasted her wife. She knew no one had known her like this, and no one ever would. She licked her clit, not wasting any time, knowing Stef was close. Circling Stef’s hardness, she couldn’t help but fully taste her, she removed her fingers and lapped at her inner lips, her hole, all of her pussy. She painted her tongue with Stef, licking without aim, licking to just savor, licking to remember. Lena could feel lips becoming more engorged, opening to her, juices flowing out of her beloved. Stef was beginning to thrash around, once again reminding Lena of her goal. Her lips massaged lips as her tongue once again found the stiff clitoris, begging to be loved and stroked. Focusing now, Lena hardened her tongue and purposely stroked and prodded till Stef was groaning out her release.

“Lena, oh my love,” her voice like a rumble coming from deep inside Stef. Stef shook and climaxed, rubbing herself on Lena, riding out the spasms until she could not bear Lena’s touch. Lena was aware of Stef’s tenderness but she continued to lap till Stef gently pushed her away.

It didn’t take long for Stef’s passion to turn aggressive and she quickly met Lena at the bottom of the bed, turning her over. She needed to take Lena. She had Lena bent over, her ass in the hair, her face down on the mattress. She knew Lena would be ready for her. Still, she wanted to make sure. She reached down between her ass cheeks and felt the wetness as soon as her fingers reached Lena’s pussy. She imagined dark lips wide open, a hard clit sticking from its hood. The image had her salivating and she resisted the urge to satisfy her oral craving.

Lena moaned Stef’s name, another mutual understanding of what she needed. Still, Stef hesitated, letting her fingers play in Lena’s wetness. She was unconsciously lubricating all her digits till Lena moaned again, “please.” This time, the begging awoke Stef and she promptly pushed two fingers inside. She pumped hard and fast with her right hand, her left hand playing with Lena’s ass cheeks, squeezing and rubbing. A few strokes was all that was needed before they both knew it would not be enough. Stef removed her hand and Lena took a deep breath in anticipation of Stef's return, this time with four fingers. Now, the fit was tight, real tight, but Lena was so wet that Stef was soon sliding in and out again. With her other hand, she reached around Lena, knowing she’d only need to put pressure on her clit while her hand pumped in and out.

With a loud relieved “Stef,” Lena came right on her bed as she’d done so many times before, but an orgasm as a married woman was still very new. She felt Stef collapse on top of her, placing kisses on her shoulder. Lena turned over, pulling herself back on the bed and tucking Stef on her arm, holding her close.

“I love you,” was all that was spoken before both their eyes closed in satisfied sleep.

It was a while before they rose from their sleep realizing how late it was getting. “Stef, we have to get up. I can hear the kids downstairs.” Reluctantly, Lena pulled away and sat up in bed.

“Ugh, I never want to get up.” Stef and Lena never got up late, but if they couldn’t do this on their wedding day, when would they? “We need a shower though.” Stef finally rose up with Lena.

“Yeah, you want to take it together?” Lena raised her eyebrows.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? It might take longer that way.” To their astonishment, Stef found herself reaching to touch Lena’s breasts.

Lena felt her nipple being pinched and reacted with a sultry kiss on Stef’s lips, “that’s why I suggested it.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Stef rushed to the bathroom to get the hot water started.

The End


End file.
